See you soon
by Lotus.Dandelion
Summary: Luffy está desanimado em sua cama. Ace vem ver o que seu irmãozinho tem. -Shh...vai ficar tudo bem. -Não, não vai. Você sabe que não. -Você é o único quem decidiu isso.


Como todos já sabem, para meu desgosto, One Piece e todos seus personagens pertencem únicamente ao Oda-sensei, sendo esta uma fic de fãs para fãs sem fins lucrativos, e toda essa coisa que todos os leitores já estão cansados de saber.

Esta fic, para quem não tem acompanhado o mangá, contém spoilers sobre e depois do período que se passa no quartel general da marinha, que poderia ser um choque de qualquer forma para quem só acompanha o anime.

Ok, avisos dados, boa leitura!

xXxXxXx

O sol predominava no céu azul parcialmente coberto por nuvens brancas, o que tornava a manhã fresca mesmo estando em pleno verão. Luffy, porém, desconhecia o fato, uma vez que estava deitado em sua cama, as luzes apagadas criando um ambiente escuro e quase frio.

Já haviam passado horas desde que acordara, mas simplesmente não estava com ânimo para levantar. Por isso resolveu apenas continuar lá encarando o nada estoicamente.

- Ei, Luffy! – ou assim imaginou, mas quando uma voz inconfundivelmente alegre chamou ao seu lado, ficou perplexo ao perceber que seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Ace? – indagou olhando para a o contorno da forma alta e esguia próximo a si, apertando os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor através da escuridão.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – devolveu o mais alto de bom humor sentando-se na beira da cama – Sabia que já é quase hora do almoço?

- Oh! – foi tudo o que Luffy conseguiu dizer, sem se importar realmente com o fato. Já havia passado tanto tempo?

Só então ele se lembrou de certo detalhe – Você não deveria estar aqui – disse confuso como se estivesse lembrando a si mesmo do fato, fazendo o outro concordar de forma simples antes de dizer – Tem razão.

Seu irmão o observou por alguns minutos, mas o moreno ainda não conseguia ver o bastante para distinguir suas expressões. Aquilo o incomodou. Assim, levantou-se para uma posição sentada, esperando que se seus rostos estivessem na mesma altura poderia ter uma visão melhor.

- Você está chateado com algo? – Ace perguntou após alguns segundos olhando atentamente seu irmão mais novo. Luffy estranhou a questão, mas respondeu balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Você está triste então – concluiu, e desta vez pôde ver através de uma véu negro o sorriso de seu próprio irmão ganhar tons tristes.

Luffy abriu a boca para negar novamente, mas antes que pudesse produzir qualquer som sentiu uma estranha e dolorosa pontada em seu peito. Tristeza. Isso o deixou atônito. De onde viera tal coisa?

Mas essa foi apenas uma alavanca que iniciou uma enxurrada de vários sentimentos que ele não podia sequer começar a distinguir, assolando seu corpo e mente de tal forma que ele começou a sentir-se enjoado e tonto. Por que ele se sentia assim? O que estava errado?

- Luffy! Luffy! – a voz grossa e rouca chamou mais alto e então tudo parou. Nada mais rodava e sua cabeça não parecia mais que iria explodir. Ele ergueu os olhos procurando os do mais velho e sentiu-se automaticamente mais calmo, ou tanto quanto poderia, quando encontrou os profundos e serenos olhos de seu irmão.

Ahh, sim, ele se lembrava agora. Ace...

Ace acariciou delicadamente os bagunçados fios negros fazendo com que os dois se lembrassem de quando eram mais novos, quando tudo o que tinham eram um ao outro e se agarravam a isso com unhas e dentes. Mas os anos passaram, eles deixaram de depender um do outro e então tomaram caminhos diferentes, cada um montando sua própria família pirata.

- Shhh... vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou o mais velho sem parar o carinho suave.

- Não – disse Luffy, sua voz embargada soando estranha para sues próprios ouvidos – Não vai. Você sabe que não.

- Você é o único quem decidiu isso – seu irmão disse paciente.

- Eu conheço a mim mesmo Ace.

- Bem, eu também te conheço. E mesmo que esteja inseguro agora, eu sei que você jamais se permitiria desistir.

Luffy não discutiu, ele não tinha energia o suficiente para isso, então apenas apoiou a fronte contra o ombro do mais velho se concentrando no calor que ele irradiava.

- Por favor, Luffy. Não desista – foi o pedido de Ace quando lhe abraçou fortemente, e Luffy simplesmente não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Ele correspondeu ao abraço quase desesperadamente, se forçando a regularizar sua respiração e assumindo uma serenidade que ele não sabia que possuía.

- Por que você está aqui? – perguntou tentando distrair seus pensamentos das coisas que lhe feriam, por que em fato ele não se importava com o motivo, seu irmão estava lá e é o que importava agora.

Ace, porém, não respondeu. Apenas o segurou mais firmemente contra seu corpo e assim eles permaneceram, dividindo o pesado silêncio do cômodo.

- Isso – o menor desfez o abraço depois de vários segundos para então apontar para o próprio peito, sem saber que palavras usar para referir-se a devastação que ocorria dentro de si – acha que vai passar algum dia?

- Tenho certeza que sim – respondeu o maior confiante cobrindo a mão menor com a sua, ambas sobre o lugar exato do coração de Luffy, que batia em um ritmo calmo e constante – Assim como o dia em que você ganhou isto – disse, pegando então chapéu de palha que estava na cabeceira e colocando-o em seu legítimo lugar sobre a cabeça do jovem capitão – toda a dor irá sumir e se tornar uma mera lembrança, deixando apenas os bons momentos que continuarão sempre com você.

Luffy assentiu devagar, tocando seu chapéu e se lembrando como realmente a dor, o medo e a culpa daquele dia sumiram deixando apenas o afeto, gratidão e respeito. Claro que os sentimentos que tivera na época nem se comparavam com agora, mas ele não se sentia mais tão vazio. Ele encarou seu irmão, sentindo pela primeira vez, mesmo que apenas minimamente, aceitação com relação a tudo o que acontecera.

- Ace – chamou, sua voz mais limpa e firme mesmo que ele continuasse quebrado por dentro – Você não virá me ver de novo, não é?

- Não – respondeu, novamente seus olhos se encarando, o mesmo sorriso triste de antes adornando seu rosto.

Luffy moveu a cabeça em um gesto de entendimento.

- Eu te amo Ace. Fico feliz por ser meu irmão. E obrigado por sempre ter cuidado de mim – disse dando o melhor sorriso que conseguia na situação atual.

- Eu também te amo Luffy – falou o mais velho empurrando o menor suavemente para que voltasse a se deitar.

Luffy sentiu o cansaço provocado por seu caos emocional finalmente lhe assaltar, seus olhos cada vez mais pesados, mas ele continuava a lutar bravamente contra o sono. Sentiu Ace o cobrir cuidadosamente, igual quando eram pequenos e pegava um resfriado. Daria tudo por um pouco de luz agora, seus olhos quase fechados não podiam ver muito além de um vulto negro inclinado sobre si.

- Descanse Luffy. Tudo vai ficar bem – a voz morna lhe envolveu em segurança, e foi com tristeza que percebeu que não conseguiria se manter acordado por mais tempo.

- Vou sentir sua falta Ace – conseguiu murmurar, sentindo os primeiros sinais de perda de consciência.

- Eu também – disse, e então Luffy sentiu o calor o envolver conforme o quarto se iluminava, e se não estivesse tão cansado mais lágrimas teriam escapado ao ser capaz de encarar novamente o rosto de Ace, com sua pele levemente amorenada cheia de sardas que lhe davam um eterno ar de menino, seu sorriso gentil e satisfeito, antes que seus olhos se tornassem pesados demais e tudo se tornasse preto novamente e um último sussurro penetrasse em sua mente já entorpecida - Seja feliz Luffy. Jamais perca seu sorriso de novo irmãozinho.

XxXxX

Luffy sentiu a claridade bater contra suas pálpebras ainda fechadas, e aos poucos seus ouvidos captavam o som de folhas balançando e pássaros cantando. Preguiçosamente abriu um olho, mas fechou novamente quando o sentiu arder graças ao sol que penetrava alegremente pela janela aberta.

Ele se lembrava de ter tido um sonho bonito, o melhor que tivera em muito tempo, mas o nublado em seu cérebro não contribuía para que ele se lembrasse. Aquilo era frustrante.

Levantou-se da cama sentindo-se entediado e olhou ao redor do luxuoso quarto em que se encontrava, a enorme porta que criava passagem para a sacada também aberta e lhe dando uma impressionante visão da floresta de Amazon Lily, agora semi devastada por sua causa.

Aquilo pareceu limpar grande parte do nublado que dominava seus pensamentos.

Havia sido trazido para a ilha das mulheres depois dos eventos no Quartel general da marinha, e desde que recuperara a consciência havia estado destruindo tudo que via pela frente tentando aliviar um sofrimento que não ia embora.

Ace.

A dor agora tão conhecida assolou seu coração novamente, mas desta vez ela não lhe roubou ar como sempre acontecia.

Automaticamente sua mão subiu até a altura do peito sentindo seus próprios batimentos, uma sensação de conforto se espalhando lentamente com o simples gesto.

"Tudo vai ficar bem"

Imagens começaram a fluir em sua cabeça, cada vez mais rápidas e nítidas, e ele teve que se apoiar na cama para que não desabasse no chão quando qualquer sinal de força parecia ter abandonado suas pernas.

Ace havia estado lá. Mas Ace estava morto. Isso significava que tudo havia sido um sonho, ou fora mesmo real?

Seus olhos caíram sobre seu chapéu que estava pousado ao lado do travesseiro. Não havia como descobrir a verdade, não haveria nenhuma prova ou evidência que pudesse concretizar qualquer dos fatos. Então, Luffy decidiu apenas escolher, e ele escolheu acreditar. Acreditar que Ace, seu irmão, estava feliz, que estava em paz, e era isso o que bastava para o jovem pirata.

Um sorriso verdadeiro iluminou seu rosto pela primeira vez em vários dias, mesmo que ainda houvesse tristeza. Ele finalmente sentiu que seria capaz de superar isso. E ele também decidiu o que devia fazer agora.

Ele tinha que voltar para o mar que eles sempre admiraram, e tinha que encontrar seus nakamas para então perseguir seu sonho, gravando seu nome no mundo – Luffy, o Rei dos Piratas, irmão mais novo de Hiken no Ace, o grande pirata que mudou a nova era.

Por que Luffy era a herança de Ace, a prova que ele havia existido e a quem ele havia entregado seus sonhos.

Por isso ele viveria pelos dois, por que é assim como sempre foi desde aquele dia a dez anos atrás quando se tornaram irmãos, e assim seria até o dia em que eles estariam juntos novamente.

E eles estariam, Luffy sabia, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Indo até a sacada do quarto, se inclinou contra a baixa mureta de pedra olhando o vasto oceano além da ilha, seus cabelos balançando com a carícia do vento fresco contra seu rosto.

- Até logo, Ace.

E o jovem pirata podia jurar que, carregada pelo vento, uma voz suave murmurava em seu ouvido pela última vez.

"Até logo... Luffy"


End file.
